


Brotherly Love

by Snowcouger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bitchy!Temari, Brotherly!Kankurou, Calm!Gaara, Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcouger/pseuds/Snowcouger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari is on the warpath, and the brother's of the sand are so tired of listening to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

"And another thing! Why can't you two stop tracking sand onto everything! I spend all day cleaning the offices and everything and then you two come in and there's more on my nice clean floors!"

Deep sigh and angry glare.

"Remind me why I haven't killed her yet?" muttered Gaara as he tried to tune out the loud and annoying ranting of Temari so he could at least attempt to get some paperwork done today. "Seriously, does she serve any real purpose here when there's not a Chunnin exam?"

"She's a good punching bag," replied Kankurou from his favorite position on the comfortable couch that lined one entire wall of the Kazekage's office. "And she keeps me from having to go to Konoha everytime they want to talk about a treaty and don't want to send someone over here."

"True..." He shoved the stack of paperwork that he had no hope in hell of finishing while mega-ranter Temari was still there back into the 'gunna never get finished' pile. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve some of the building tension before it got to a point that it was even mildly annoying. Well, compared to his moronic sister anyway. "I would think that you enjoyed going to Konoha, Kankurou. When dog-boy's there anyway."

"I do... but a three day journey just to spend a few hours with him almost isn't worth it. And what about you? This is the first time in almost a month the blonde ball of sunshine has managed to get over here."

"That's because Tsunade's reactivated his team and he has to go on missions again. Before, all he had to do was sit around at home or come here as an attached escort for the diplomatic parties."

"Wish Kiba could do that."

"He's ANBU now. He's too busy to tag along as an escort anymore."

"I know, and I'm still mad at him about that."

"This comming for the guy that wanted nothing more as a kid but to become ANBU."

"Yeah... that was dad talking mostly."

"I know." He stood up and glared at the still ranting Temari. (You two do nothing but sit in here and talk and...) "Think we could sneak out without her noticing?"

"Definitely." He jumped up and the brother snuck out as quietly as they could. Although, as loud as she was, they could've walked right out screaming stuff at her and she wouldn't have noticed as long as her back was turned.

"One more day of this, and I might just loose it."

"She's not all that bad...most of the time. And besides, she's only really like this when she's PMS-ing."

"Kankurou, do you even pay attention to her?"

"Ehhh... maybe 1 of the time," he chuckled, opening the door to his room and locking it behind them.

Gaara used his sand to barricade the door. "Makes sense..."

"Why?"

"No reason..."

"Ya know, you're in an really good mood today. Date with Kyuubi-boy go well?"

"Very," he grinned. "What about you and bog-breath?"

"Oh yeah... I haven't had to sneak past the day guards in a long time."

Blink.

"All night?"

"Yep," he said proudly.

Another small grin.

"Kiba's good for you, Kankurou."

"Yeah, and Naruto's really doing wonders for you now that you're finally together."

"Now if we could just get rid of Temari..."

"Kill her and let's adopt Lee's girl. You liked Tenten right?"

"Yes."

"Well, wouldn't Tenten make a waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better sister then Temari?"

"She would," he nodded by way of agreement. "But Lee would not appreciate having her stolen and brought to our village."

Kankurou nodded and thought for a minute. "Well, think about it this way:

What's worse?

Angry bushy-brows?

or

Temari?"

Full minute of silence.

"Good point."

Kankurou smiled and said, "Want me to draw up a mission request?"

"Not right now. It would look too suspicious."

"Awwww..."

"Lee's team is the escort for the next diplomatic mission from Konoha."

"Oh." It took him a minute to really process what Gaara had just said. "Wait, what! Lee's team is the escort! I thought Kiba's team was the escort!"

"Apparently, Kiba's team is going to be two short that week and so is unable to be dispatched."

"Two short?"

"Yes. The bug user Shino is on a special mission with his clan."

"Well damn... I was really hoping it was going to be Kiba's team. That way, I could force him to stay untill they got here."

"You couldn't have anyway. He needs to be back on time because of his ANBU duties."

"Don't I know it..."

"Hmmmm... I could...no, that's too much of a breach of protocol."

"What?"

"I could personally ask for him to stay. Tsunade isn't likely to deny a personal request by the Kazekage."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"You'd really do that?"

"I could."

"!" whined Kankurou.

Gaara grinned for the third time that day.

Kankurou noted the new record and said, "Naruto's an amazing influence on you. I've never seen you smile this often before."

"You know what, I will ask him to stay. That way I have an excuse to make Naruto stay as well."

"Gotta love it when plans work out."

"Very much so."

"So... plan "Kill Temari and replace her with Tenten?"

"Needs a better name, but I won't stop you."

Kankurou chuckled and replied with, "I love you Gaara."

"Go work on Karasu. I have a feeling that you'll need him." (Translation: Love you too big brother.)


End file.
